May 30
May 30 is the 150th day of the year (151th day in a leap year ) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are still 215 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1539 - The Spanish explorer Hernando de Soto arrived in Florida . ** 1919 - Celebration of the 300th anniversary of the city of Batavia . Queen Wilhelmina lays a wreath at the statue of Jan Pieterszoon Coen in Horn ** 1998 - In an earthquake in Afghanistan come about five thousand people. ** 2005 - American student Natalee Holloway disappears without a trace on Aruba . ** 2010 - A decennial habit found in Dendermonde the procession of the Bayard place. * Crime and security ** 1972 - Members of the Japanese Red Army set up a bloodbath at the Israeli airport Lod. ** 2012 - Charles Taylor , the former president of the West African country of Liberia who stood trial at the Sierra Leone tribunal , shall be sentenced to a prison term of fifty years. * Infrastructure ** 1992 - The regular train service between Maastricht and Aachen is discontinued. * War ** 1431 - Hundred Years War : in Rouen , France , the 19-year-old Joan of Arc at the stake executed. ** 1434 - The Battle of Lipany be the Taborites defeated definitively. * Politics ** 1814 - Napoleon is exiled to Elba . ** 1876 - Coup of the Young Turks . ** 1950 - The second reign of King Norodom Sihanouk expires. ** 1967 - Egypt and Jordan sign a bilateral defense treaty. ** 1967 - The independent Republic of Biafra was declared. ** 1969 - Workers Revolt in Willemstad Curacao . ** 1982 - Spain acts as the sixteenth member joined the NATO . ** 2011 - In local elections in Italy losing the center-right PdL Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi sharply; the party must include in Milan , the second city of the country, the mayor seat cede to left center. * Music ** 2009 - The Australian violinist Ray Chen won the Queen Elisabeth Violin . Second, the Belgian Lorenzo Gatto . * Religion ** 1232 - Canonization of Anthony of Padua ( 1195 - 1231 ), Portuguese friar , by Pope Gregory IX . ** 1416 - Jerome of Prague is burned at the Council of Constance because of heresy ** 1550 - Pope Julius III creates one new cardinal , his 18-year-old adopted cousin Ciocchi Innocenzo del Monte . * Sport ** 1911 - The first edition of the Indianapolis 500 takes place at Indianapolis Motor Speedway . ** 1925 - Founding of the Ecuadorian Football Federation ("Federación Ecuatoriana de Fútbol"). ** 1930 - In Lodz , the Stadion Widzewa into use, home of the Polish football club Widzew Łódź . ** 1962 - Beginning of the World Cup in Chile . ** 1967 - Near the Mexican industrial city of Monterrey , the Estadio Universitario officially opened. ** 1968 - William of Hanegem's makes his debut for the Dutch national football team in the friendly match against Scotland (0-0). ** 1973 - AFC Ajax wins for the third consecutive European Cup by winning 1-0 in the Italian Juventus . ** 1982 - The Dutch billiard Rini van Bracht wins in the Ecuadorian city of Guayaquil , the world three-cushion . ** 1989 - Creation of the Bolivian football club La Paz FC . ** 2010 - The Italian cyclist Ivan Basso won the Giro d'Italia . * Science and Technology ** 1898 - Discovery of krypton by Morris Travers . ** 1971 - Successful launch of the Mariner 9 Mars Probe. Born [ edit ] Alexander Nevsky born in 1220 Fyodor III born in 1661 Mikhail Bakunin born in 1814 * 1220 - Alexander Nevsky , Grand Prince of Novgorod and Vladimir (deceased in 1263 ) * 1672 - Peter the Great , Russian Czar (deceased in 1725 ) * 1773 - Joseph Emmerich von Dalberg , French politician (deceased in 1833 ) * 1785 - Engelbertus Lucas , Dutch military and Minister (deceased in 1870 ) * 1792 - Prince Bernhard of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach , German military (deceased in 1862 ) * 1814 - Mikhail Bakunin , Russian anarchist (deceased in 1876 ) * 1814 - Eugène Charles Catalan , Belgian mathematician (deceased in 1894 ) * 1819 - Constant Fornerod , Swiss politician (deceased in 1899 ) * 1834 - Emmanuel Hiel , Flemish poet and writer (deceased in 1899 ) * 1835 - Alfred Austin , English poet (deceased in 1913 ) * 1839 - Wilhelmus Wulfingh , apostolic vicar of Suriname (deceased in 1906 ) * 1845 - Jacob Hepkema , Dutch journalist and publisher (deceased in 1919 ) * 1846 - Peter Carl Fabergé , Russian goldsmith (deceased in 1920 ) * 1863 - Henri François lampreys , Surinamese novelist (deceased in 1908 ) * 1871 - Leopold IV , Prince of Lippe (deceased in 1949 ) * 1879 - Vanessa Bell , English painter, interior designer and the sister of Virginia Woolf (deceased in 1961 ) * 1881 - Georg von Küchler , German field marshal (deceased in 1968 ) * 1892 - Fernando Amorsolo , Filipino painter (deceased in 1972 ) * 1894 - Hubertus van Mook , Dutch colonial Director and Minister (deceased in 1965 ) * 1896 - Howard Hawks , American film director-producer and screenwriter (deceased in 1977 ) * 1900 - Carlos Raúl Villanueva , Venezuelan architect (deceased in 1975 ) * 1908 - Hannes Alfvén , Swedish physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1995 ) * 1908 - Mel Blanc , American voice actor (deceased in 1989 ) * 1909 - Benny Goodman , American jazz clarinetist and bandleader (deceased in 1986 ) * 1909 - Cees Robben , Dutch artist (deceased in 1988 ) * 1910 - Ferdinand Daučík , Slovak footballer and football coach (deceased in 1986 ) * 1910 - Inge Meysel , German actress (deceased in 2004 ) * 1914 - Bep du Mee , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2002 ) * 1917 - Charles Moons , President of the Supreme Court of the Netherlands (deceased in 2005 ) * 1920 - Antoni Maria Badia i Margarit , Catalan language (deceased in 2014 ) * 1920 - Franklin J. Schaffner , American director (deceased in 1989 ) * 1922 - Hal Clement , American science fiction writer (deceased in 2003 ) * 1922 - Roy Newman , American race car driver (deceased in 1970 ) * 1925 - Eddy Bruma , Surinamese politician and writer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1925 - John Cocke , American computer scientist (deceased in 2002 ) * 1926 - Chuck Arnold , American race car driver (deceased in 1997 ) * 1927 - Tob de Bordes , Dutch actor and reciter (deceased in 2012 ) * 1927 - Clint Walker , American actor * 1928 - Gustav Leonhardt , Dutch harpsichordist, organist and conductor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1933 - Sylvia de Leur , Dutch actress and comedian (deceased in 2006 ) * 1934 - Alexey Leonov , Russian astronaut * 1936 - Keir Dullea , American actor * 1936 - Andy Tielman , Dutch singer and guitarist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1937 - Gil Vander Heyden , Flemish writer and poet * 1939 - Dieter Quester , Austrian racing driver * 1944 - Lenny Davidson , British guitarist ( The Dave Clark Five ) * 1945 - Helen Dupuis , Dutch professor and politician * 1946 - Dragan Džajić , Yugoslavian footballer * 1947 - Ad Bouman , Dutch sound engineer, producer, DJ and media entrepreneur * 1948 - Johan De Muynck , Belgian cyclist * 1950 - Sten Ziegler , Danish footballer * 1951 - Fernando Lugo , Paraguayan president * 1951 - Stephen Tobolowsky , American actor * 1953 - Judith Brokking , Dutch actress and director * 1953 - Brigitte Grouwels , Belgian politician * 1953 - Colm Meaney , Irish actor * 1955 - Ludo Hellinx , Flemish actor * 1957 - Willem Smink , Dutch alderman of Groningen * 1958 - Marie Fredriksson , Swedish singer ( Roxette ) * 1958 - Ted McGinley , American actor * 1959 - Frank Vanhecke , Belgian politician * 1961 - Bernard Arps , Dutch javanicus and professor * 1964 - Wynona Judd , American singer ( The Judds ) * 1964 - Ivailo Kalfin , Bulgarian politician * 1964 - Tom Morello , American musician * 1966 - John van den Akker , Dutch cyclist * 1966 - Tom Cordes , Dutch cyclist * 1966 - Thomas Häßler , German footballer * 1969 - Albertino Essers , Dutch darter * 1969 - Ryuhei Kitamura , Japanese director * 1969 - Donald Madder , Flemish actor * 1969 - Tom Morello , American guitarist ( Rage Against the Machine and Audioslave ) * 1969 - Koen Pijpers , Dutch hockey player and coach * 1970 - Marco Gielen , Dutch athlete * 1970 - Robert Špehar , Croatian footballer * 1971 - Gabriella Pregnolato , Italian cyclist * 1973 - Tokhir Batajev , Chechen commander (deceased in 2007 ) * 1973 - David Fernández , Spanish football referee * 1973 - Lilian Helder , Dutch politician * 1973 - Eline Jurg , Dutch bobsled star * 1974 - Big L , American rapper (deceased in 1999 ) * 1974 - Peter Wrolich , Austrian cyclist * 1976 - Magnus Norman , Swedish tennis player * 1977 - Ivan Bebek , Croatian football referee * 1978 - Sandra Burr , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 1978 - Nicolás Olivera , Uruguayan footballer * 1979 - Dirk Matschenz , Dutch skeleton racer * 1980 - Steven Gerrard , English footballer * 1980 - José Ángel Gómez Marchante , Spanish cyclist * 1981 - Igor Abakoumov , Belgian cyclist * 1981 - Gianmaria Bruni , Italian racing driver * 1981 - Joleen Hacker , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 1982 - Everon Jackson Hooi , Dutch actor * 1982 - Stamatis Katsimis , Greek racing driver * 1983 - Laura del Colle , Argentine hockey star * 1983 - Kristof Van Malderen , Belgian athlete * 1984 - Dennis Light , Dutch athlete * 1985 - Nikita Kriukov , Russian cross-country skier * 1985 - Bryan Lundquist , American swimmer * 1986 - Claudia Beni , Croatian singer * 1989 - Ailee , Korean-American singer * 1990 - Eszter Dara , Hungarian swimmer Deceased [ edit ] Peter Paul Rubens, deceased 1640 Painting of Joan of Arc, deceased 1431 * 727 - Hubertus , canonized Bishop * 1035 - Baldwin IV, Count of Flanders (55), Count of Flanders * 1159 - Władysław II (54), Duke of Poland * 1252 - Ferdinand III of Castile (53) * 1416 - Jerome of Prague , Czech martyr * 1431 - Joan of Arc (19), French freedom fighter * 1453 - Constantine XI Palaiologos (49), the last emperor of Byzantium * 1574 - Charles IX , (23), King of France * 1593 - Christopher Marlowe (29), English playwright * 1606 - Guru Arjan (43), fifth guru of Sikhism * 1640 - Peter Paul Rubens (62), Flemish painter and diplomat * 1661 - Guru Har Rai (31), seventh guru of Sikhism * 1718 - Arnold Joost van Keppel (48), English-Dutch nobleman * 1744 - Alexander Pope (55), English poet * 1778 - Voltaire (83), French philosopher and writer * 1891 - Gaetano Alimonda (72), Italian Cardinal Archbishop of Turin * 1901 - Victor D'Hondt (60), Belgian lawyer * 1904 - Frederick William of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (84), Duke * 1912 - Wilbur Wright (45), American aviator * 1925 - Arthur Moeller van den Bruck (49), German writer and cultural historian * 1941 - Rama VII (47) King of Thailand * 1944 - Marinus Adrianus Koekkoek (71), Dutch painter and draftsman * 1946 - Marcela Agoncillo (86) Filipino historical figure * 1950 - William Townley (84), English footballer and football coach * 1953 - Carl Scarborough (38), American race car driver * 1955 - Bill Vukovich (36), American race car driver * 1955 - Bruno Winter (45), Belgian journalist * 1957 - Piero Carini (36), Italian racing driver * 1958 - Cornelius Berkhout (65), Dutch pianist and piano teacher * 1958 - Pat O'Connor (29), American race car driver * 1960 - Boris Pasternak (70), Russian writer and Nobel Prize winner * 1960 - Evert Vermeer (49), Dutch politician * 1961 - Rafael Trujillo (69), President of the Dominican Republic * 1964 - Eddie Sachs (37), American race car driver * 1964 - Leó Szilárd (66), Hungarian-American nuclear physicist * 1968 - Paul Collin (84), Dutch singer and cabaret * 1975 - Steve Prefontaine (24), American athlete * 1986 - Perry Ellis (46), American couturier * 1989 - Claude Pepper (88), American politician * 1992 - Karl Carstens (77), West German Federal President * 1993 - Lien Gisolf (82), Dutch athlete * 1993 - Henry Heerup (85), Danish painter * 1993 - Sun Ra (79), American jazz musician * 1995 - Ted Drake (82), English footballer and football coach * 1997 - Jan Vrijman (72), Dutch journalist, filmmaker and columnist born Jan Hulsebos * 2000 - Tex Beneke (86), American musician ( Glenn Miller Orchestra ) * 2004 - Bob Bakels (78), Dutch lawyer * 2004 - Archibald Cox (92), American prosecutor in the Watergate scandal * 2006 - Marius van Amelsvoort (75), Dutch politician * 2006 - Shohei Imamura (79), Japanese film director * 2006 - David Lloyd (68), New Zealand botanist * 2006 - Rudi van de Wint (63), Dutch sculptor and painter * 2007 - Jan Roëde (92), Dutch painter, artist, illustrator, designer, fashion designer, poet and writer * 2009 - Luis Cabral (78), Guinea Bissaus politician * 2009 - Don Edmonds (± 72), American film director and producer * 2009 - Ephraim Katzir (93), Israeli biophysicist, politician and president * 2009 - Václav Mareš (68), Czech actor * 2009 - Waldemar Matuška (76), Czech crooner * 2009 - Gaafar Nimeiry (79), Sudanese military and President * 2009 - Nico Orengo (± 65), Italian writer, journalist and poet * 2010 - Hans van Swol (95), Dutch tennis player, rugby player and doctor * 2010 - Yuri Chesnokov (77), Russian volleyball * 2011 - Ricky Bruch (64), Swedish athlete and actor * 2011 - Henri Chammartin (92), Swiss rider * 2011 - Eddie Morrison (63), Scottish footballer * 2011 - Rosalyn Sussman Yalow (89), American physicist * 2012 - Andrew Huxley (94), British Nobel laureate * 2012 - AFJ Klijn (89), Dutch professor and theologian * 2013 - Elliot del Borgo (74), American composer, music educator, conductor and musician * 2014 - Wim de Chatinier (76), Dutch mayor Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Ferdinand III (Castile) († 1252 ) ** Saint Joan of Arc († 1431 ) ** Holy Gabinus (Sardinia) († c. 130 ) ** Holy Reinhilde († 1262 ) ** Saint Joseph Marello († 1895 ) ** Saint Zdislava of Lemberk († 1252 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1975 - Lowest mean daily temperature 7.9 ° C * 1944 - Highest mean daily temperature is 23.1 ° C * 1974 - Lowest minimum temperature of 0.6 ° C * 1944 - Highest maximum temperature 32.3 ° C * 1938 - Highest hourly average wind speed 13.4 m / s * 1903 - Longest sunshine duration 15 hours * 2004 - Longest rainfall duration 7.5 hours * 1979 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 35.4 mm * 1947 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 53% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1835 - Lowest mean daily temperature 8.1 ° C * 1944 - Highest mean daily temperature 24 ° C * 1899 - Lowest minimum temperature 3.6 ° C * 1944 - Highest maximum temperature 32.7 ° C * 1913 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 34.1 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1967 - Total Rainfall of 76 mm in Landen. * 1979 - Two deaths from lightning. 60 mm of rainfall in Rillaar (Aarschot) with flooding as a result. * 1999 - Hail Showers with much damage. Bulbs hail larger than 5cm in Werbomont and Bosson, near Ferrière. Much damage north of Namur, in Belgrade, Saint-Servais and Vedrin. Category:Date Category:May